


Roll Me Over

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Dean is In Over His Head, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom!Cas, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Priest!Cas, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, dean get bent over a desk, father novak - Freeform, i am so going to hell for this one, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Dean goes to church and meets the new priest. Father Novak is not what he expected





	Roll Me Over

     Dean was not a frequent churchgoer. Hell, he hadn’t even set foot inside a church since his father's funeral. But here he was, sitting in a damn pew before Sunday service. It was just his luck that the chick he picked stayed the night and asked him to go to church with her in the morning. And yeah, he could have said no but, he was wasn't that much of a dick. He figured he would zone out and then make up some excuse as to why he had to leave early. And then, never call again. Atlanta was more than big enough that he would never run into her again.   

     Music started and he tried to keep his groaning to himself. He rolled his eyes. _Seriously, why am I here?_  

     When his eyes focused again, he was looking right at the altar. He scammed around, wondering if anyone was as “enthusiastic” as he was. Most people looked focused, ready for their (probably usual) Sunday sermon. A few kids looked bored out of their minds, most likely dragged their by their parents at this ungodly hour. He continued scanning until his eyes fell back towards the altar and the priest now standing behind it. 

     Dean’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the priest. That is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He hoped he wasn't drooling. He man behind the altar was an Adonis. He had messy dark brown, almost black locks that looked like he just got out of bed. Or got laid. Dean sniggered to himself. When the priest looked up from the tome in front of him, Dean saw the most striking cerulean eyes. He imagined those staring directly into his soul while he came undone in front of them. "Shit."

     His “date” from the previous evening shot him a dirty look and shushed him. He paid no mind to her as his focus was solely on the gorgeous man in front of him. Yeah sure, he went home with the chick next to him last night, but he didn’t discriminate. Boy or girl, it didn’t matter to him. Sex was sex, regardless of who it was with. Not to say he was slutting up around town but, he didn’t really care for relationships. He usually stuck to one, or sometimes a few, night stands. But all of that was far from his mind as he just stared at the priest. 

     He watched as the priest opened the book in front of him, fingers flipping through the pages. He payed close attention to the fingers, how they move through the pages with what looked like a delicate touch. _What I would give to have those fingers inside me_. 

     He leaned over to whisper in what's-her-name's ear. “Who's the priest?”

     “That's Father Novak. He just came to the church a few weeks ago. Now shush.” She turned back to pay attention to the sermon.

     Dean just watched Father Novak. As soon as he started speaking, Dean lost it. Father Novak had a low, deep and gravelly voice and Dean could imagine him whispering all the things he’d want to do to him in his ear. The hands, plus the voice, had him starting to sport a tent in his pants. _Shit_ , he thought, _I’m getting a boner in church over a priest. What the hell!_

     He looked back up at Father Novak as he was scanning the room during his sermon and locked eyes with him. _Oh shit_. 

     The priest stuttered a bit when he saw Dean and cleared his throat. “Ahem. Sorry.” He still held Dean's eyes. “The devil leads us into temptation, but the power to resist or give in lies with us” He started back with the sermon as if nothing happened. But he would often glance Dean’s way, always trying to catch him looking.

     Dean on the other hand was actively trying not to stare a Father Novak. Every time their eyes meet, the tent in his pants got a little bit bigger. He really needed this service to end so he could go home and take care of himself. He pressed his hand over it, hoping some pressure would grant him a small amount of relief. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back. _That’s better_.

     When he opened his eyes again, Father Novak was starting right at him mouth slightly ajar. Dean looked around, hoping that we was looking at someone else, but every body’s head were bowed in prayer. It was basically just him and the priest. _Fuck me. Does he know I freaking turned on by him? I hope not. But look at him. The things I would let him do to me_. Dean was pretty sure his face was flushed. He kept his head down for the rest of the service, thinking of the least sexy things he could come up with.

     When the closing prayer was over, Dean tried to get up and rush out but what’s-her-name grabbed his arm. “Come on, let’s say thank you to Father Novak for today’s service.”

 _Shit.. Shit. Shit._ “Okay.” He put his hand in his pockets and followed her to the front of the church.

     Father Novak was shaking the hand of some parishioners when the cam up to him. “Yes, thank you. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday.” He turned to them and froze when he saw Dean. Quickly gathering his composure, he greeted them. “Hello. Did you enjoy the service?” He was looking directly at Dean.

     “Yes I really loved-” She went off and neither man paid much attention. She didn’t even notice, to excited about the church service.

     “What about you -” the pause implying he was asking his name.

     “Dean.” his voice cracked.

     “Dean, what did you think?” Father Novak’s azure orbs bore into Dean’s.

     “It was, uh.” Dean scratched the back of his ear. “It was great, Father. Especially the thing about the devil.” It was honestly the only thing he could remember from the whole service.        

     “Yes, well. If you’d like we could discuss that more in my office. I’m free for most of the afternoon.”

     “Yeah, sure. Uh,” he turned to what's-her-name, “you good to get home?’

     Bubbly as always, she confirmed she did. “Yeah! I can get a ride home with Joe. Thanks for coming with me today. See ya around!” She skipped away.

     Dean turned back to Father Novak. He didn’t trust himself to speak just yet, what with his mind thinking of all the things he wanted to do with the priest, so he quirked an eyebrow up in question.

     Father Novak stretched his arm toward a door in the front of the church. “My office is this way,” and made his way to the door with Dean following obediently behind.

     He pushed open the door to his office, allowing Dean to enter first and then shut it behind him. 

     Dean looked around, looking everywhere but at Father Novak. He felt guilt as it was, being so aroused by a priest, but lying to him as well was a bit much. “Father Novak, I have to be honest. I wasn't really paying attention to the service today.” He looked down at his feet and kicked the air. 

     “I know. And I know you were palming that erection you have.”

     Dean’s eyes bugged and his face felt hot. He was embarrassed. _Damn. I thought I was being subtle_. 

     “It's okay. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. And please, while in my office, call me Castiel.”

     “Castiel?” He decided to focus on the name. “Can't say I've heard that one before.” _There you go, Dean. Normal-ish conversation._  

     “Yes. My parents were quite religious. It's no wonder I ended up a priest.”

     “Yeah.” Dean mutters to himself, “damn shame about that.”

     “I wouldn’t say it's a shame. I do enjoy carnal relations from time to time. And you are quite a sight to behold.”

     “Castiel, uh…” Dean couldn't gather his thoughts together. 

     Castiel started moving towards Dean, backing him into the desk. “Tell me. What exactly were you thinking about during my sermon today?”             

     “I,” Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to confess the sinful thoughts he had had during the service. 

     “Dean.” Castiel moved closer, trapping Dean between him and the desk. “This is just between us. You can tell me.”

     Dean cowered a bit and suddenly felt smaller than he was. Castiel already had a power over him and they had just met. “Well,” he coughed. “The first thing I noticed was that your hair looked like you had just gotten laid.”

     “Maybe I did.”

     “Uh. And, uh. How blue your eyes are.” He looked up into them and noticed how the blue had darkened since he first took notice of them. 

     “Go on.”

     “Then it was your hands.” He looked down at them. 

“These hands?” Castiel ran his hand up Dean's arms and over his shoulders. He moved them down over his chest, allowing his fingers to lightly brush Dean's nipples. “Anything in particular about my hands?”

     Dean tried get the words out and took a shallow breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “I thought about how your fingers would feel inside of me.”

     Castiel slipped his hands under Dean’s shirt and ran them up Dean's chest. He stopped at his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. He could feel Dean’s hardness against thigh. “Fingers, huh?” 

      Dean moaned and pushed Castiel’s arms away. He pulled his shirt off so that Castiel’s ministration would not be obscured. 

     “That ready?” Castiel stepped away and untucked his own shirt, moving his hands up to undo the buttons.

     “No,” Dean moved toward him, pacing his hands at his sides, “let me.” He reached up and undid the top button. As soon as he saw skin, he lowered his head and placed a kiss on Castiel’s collarbone, sucking gently. He made his way down the front of the shirt, following each button with a kiss. When he got the the belt buckle, Dean gasped. The tent in Castiel’s pants was sizeable and he almost drooled at the thought of wrapping his mouth around it. He did drool at the thought of Castiel being inside of him, stretching him in a pleasurable pain.

     Castiel looked down at Dean, admiring how he looked. “I’d love seeing you on your knees in front of me. You look so hungry for my cock. But,” he bent down and took Dean’s face in his hand, raising them both back up, “let’s save that for later.” He winked and held Dean’s face in front of his for a moment.

     Dean took in Castiel’s face, the deep blue eyes and full lips. His eyes lingered on his lips.

     Castiel noticed Dean's eyes on his lips. His voice lowered, “what are you thinking of now?” He inched closer.

     Dean tried, with some difficulty, to relay the words from his brain to his mouth. “I, uh. I'm thinking about,” he gulped, “how badly I want you to kiss me”

     Castiel closed the space between them, capturing Dean's own lips in a heated kiss. Dean sighed into the kiss, finally glad at some more solid connection. He slid Castiel's shirt off his shoulders, taking his time to feel the muscles of his arms. As soon as the shirt was off, Castiel moved his hands up Dean’s back and, splaying his hands on his shoulder blades, pulled Dean to him. He held them tight together, chest to chest. 

     Dean continued his hands journey, taking his fingers again Castiel scalp and running his fingers through his hair. Castiel in turn, ran his hand back down Deans back and gripped his ass. 

     Dean bucked into Castiel and gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Cas pulled away. “So eager, aren't we?” He kissed over Dean's jawline working his way up to his ear, biting his lobe before whispering “Just wait. I'll turn you into a whimpering mess in no time.”

     Dean didn’t want to prove Castiel right so he held in his noises. He tried to meet his comment with sarcasm tinting his voice “Sure you will.”

     At that Castiel spun Dean around and pushed him down on the desk. He leaned over him, running one of his hands through Dean’s hair and gripping it tightly. He growled in his ear, “I’ll make you eat those words.”

     Dean tried to move his arms but the way Castiel had him pinned between his body and the desk made it close to impossible. He felt Castiel lift his torso off of him but his legs remained steadfast, keeping Dean locked against the desk. He ran his hands up Dean’s back, scratching lightly as he made his way to his shoulders. He ran his hands down Dean’s arms and moved them so they were stretched over the desk. He leaned back down over Dean, pinning him once more to the desk and moved his mouth to his ear. “Stay.”

     The tone in Castiel’s voice warned Dean, more than the word not to move. Once more, he felt Castiel lift his body and back away from him. Dean sighed in relief, grateful for a moment to collect himself. Or so he thought. Castiel’s hands snuck around Dean’s hips. He dipped his fingers in the waistline of his jeans for a moment, running them along the skin just under his boxers. Dean felt a jolt in his cock. Castiel removed his finger and worked the top button of Dean’s jeans undo then unzipping them. He placed his palm over Dean’s erection, dragging it across as he moved his hand to Dean’s sides, pulling both his jeans and boxers down.

     Dean moved to step out of them but Castiel wedged his leg between Dean’s. “Leave them. I like seeing your pants around your ankles like that.” He leaned forward to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Makes you look helpless.” 

     Castiel ran his fingers up the inside of Dean’s muscular thighs lightly, barely touching his skin. Dean still tried to hold in his whimpers. Castiel grazed Dean’ balls and he bucked forward in the desk, letting out a small squeak. 

     “That’s more like it.” The mischief in his voice was apparent.

     Castiel pressed himself up against Dean again. Dean felt Castiel’s bare erection hard against him. He had no idea when he shed his pants. _I’m sorry I missed that. Cause I would have loved…_

     Dean’s thoughts were cut off when Castiel swatted his ass firmly. “I can tell your mind is whirring, tell me.”

     Dean hesitated then felt another sharp smack to his ass. “I was thinking about how I wished I had gotten to see you take off your pants. See them fall down your legs. See your dick standing at attention.”

     Castiel rubbed himself against the crack of Dean’s ass. “And?”

     "I imagined kneeling down in front of you. And taking your dick in my mouth."

     Castiel cut him off with a swat again. "Maybe some other time." Dean perked up at the mention of this happening again. “But right now, the only place this is going,” he paused, rutting himself against Dean, “is inside this tight hole of yours.”   

     Dean couldn’t hold back anymore and whimpered into the desk. He felt Castiel spread his cheeks and run a finger down middle. He paused right over his puckered hole. He just left his finger there and leaned down to growl into Dean’s ear once more, “And trust me, I can wait to take this.”

     He outright moaned and didn’t’ hear the drawer beside him open because all of a sudden he felt a cool gel slip down his crack to where Castiel’s finger still rested. The gel instantly felt warm as Castiel rubbed it into his hole. With no warning, Castiel dipped his finger inside Dean, causing his back to arch and he cried out. He was already so turned on, his cock rock hard against the desk. When he tried to grind against it to relieve himself, Castiel’s free hand gripped Dean’s hip hard. Dean was pretty sure there would be bruises there, but the idea that he would have a reminder of this tomorrow just turned him on more. 

     Castiel leaned down to Dean’s ear, “Ready for more?”

     Dean’s voiced cracked as he choked on the pleasure of Castiel’s finger inside his ass. “Yes!”

     Castiel removed his finger for a moment and Dean breathed out. He just laid there, half wondering what Castiel was up to when he suddenly cried out as Castiel plunged two fingers deep inside him. 

     “Fuck!” Dean was overwhelmed.

     Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s him and slapped his ass again. “Language. I don’t like hearing such filthy words coming from your pretty little mouth.” 

     Dean sobbed in ecstasy as Castiel pumped his fingers in and out of him in fervor. He scissored them ever so often, stretching Dean and prepping him for what was about to come. Or at least that was what Dean had guessed. He had no clue what Castiel was packing but he assumed it was quite a bit with the way he was stretching Dean’s hole so deliciously. 

     Castiel slowed his pace, dragging his fingers. “I think you might be ready.” He reached his hand round Dean and cupped his balls, careful not to touch the other man’s cock at all. “Hold nothing back.” And with that, Castiel thrust his own cock into Dean. 

     Dean cried out as he felt Castiel enter him with a force that was almost not human. Castiel groaned as he felt Dean around him. “All that prep and you're still so tight.”

     Dean felt Castiel move deep inside him, hitting just the right spot with every thrust. His pace was relentless. Castiel was fast and rough, pounding Dean’s ass. Dean couldn’t hold back is cries of sheer pleasure as Castiel drove into him. With each thrust, Dean’s cock would rub up against the desk, adding that much more to his blissed out state. He was so high on the feel of Castiel’s cock.  

     “You like this, don’t you?” Castiel didn’t let up his pace as he leaned down to grunt in Dean’s ear. “You like being fucked this hard. So strung out in ecstasy you can’t even form a coherent thought.”

     Dean could only nod in agreement. He wondered how the hell Castiel was talking so clearly. The amount of control Castiel had only served to turn Dean on further. His cock was leaking on the desk, staining the mat over it.

     Castiel was pistoning into Dean for what felt like eternity. He kept Dean on edge, tightly wrapping his hand around the base of Dean’s cock.

     “You will cum when I say you can.” Castiel’s tone was hard, much like his member that was impaling Dean’s ass.

     Dean shivered at the display of dominance. Castiel had a commanding presence and he definitely used it to his advantage during sex. Dean lost himself in Castiel’s movements, allowing Castiel to just take him over, to use him. 

     He was too quiet for Castiel’s liking and he received another spanking, this one the hardest of all them. “I want to hear you.”

     Dean gasped and moaned, making sure that Castiel heard him. As Castiel kept thrusting, Dean kept moaning, adding a chorus of “yes!” and “Please more.” When Castiel hit his prostate, Dean wailed, “Father Novak!”

     Cas paused at this and growled like a feral animal and rammed into Dean even harder. “You are enjoying having your ass taken by a priest aren’t you? You enjoy being a sinner.”

     The way Cas said sinner made another shiver run down his spine. He still couldn’t use many words beyond him groaning. He was writhing under Cas, desperate for release. Tears of pleasure were streaming down his face. “Please.” He whimpered begging for Cas to give him release. “God, Please. Father Novak,” Dean may not have been fully coherent, but he did notice how Cas reacted when he called him by his clerical name. “Please let me cum.”

     “Since you’re begging so nicely.” Castiel loosed the grip he had at the base of Dean’s cock and began stroking him, matching his own pace. 

     Dean didn’t last much longer once Cas started stroking him. He came with a shout of Cas’s name, squirting his release all over the desk. 

     “That’s right, Dean. Let it all go.” Castiel grunted, still driving into Dean chasing his own orgasm. Watching Dean lose control like that was exactly what he needed to reach his final crest. He came deep inside Dean’s ass, falling on top of him as his dick twitched in Dean. 

     Both men stayed like that for a moment, letting their breathing return to normal. Castiel pulled his softening member out of Dean, watching as his cum dribble out and down Dean’s leg. 

     Dean remained bent over the desk. He wasn’t sure if he could stand up, much less walk. He heard Cas open and door and then heard a sink running. When Castiel came back, he felt a cool cloth run up his leg as Castiel cleaned him off. Dean shuddered, still sensitive from such an intense orgasm. 

     Cas bent down and pulled Dean’s pants back up and lifted him off the desk to turn him around. Dean tried not to rely on Cas’s strength to keep him up but he was still too disoriented. Castiel buttoned up his jeans and lead Dean over to the couch against the wall in his office. “Just take a minute.”

     “Mmhmm.” Dean nodded, letting his head fall back and his eyes flutter shut. He took a deep breathe in and opened his eyes, content to watch Castiel fuss around the office, cleaning up the evidence of their tryst. 

     After a few minutes, Dean got up and groaned, walking over to where his shirt still laid on the ground. He threw his on quickly and then kind of stood there while Castiel fastened the top button of his shirt. He cleared his throat, “So uh,” his voice was hoarse from just moments earlier. “I guess, I should get going.” He ran his hand over his hair.  _Well, this is awkward_.

     “Yes,” Castiel’s voice returned to its normal tone. “I have to prepare for tomorrow’s sermon.”

     “Right. Well,” Dean didn’t know what to say.

     Castiel walked over to him and whispered, “Anytime you’re up for round two, just let me know.” And as he stepped away, he threw Dean a wink. 

     “Ha! Yeah. I, uh, definitely will.” Dean made his way to the door. “See ya ‘round, Father Novak.” As Dean opened the door, he heard the barely audible growl from the priest.

     He walked out of the church and to his car. Once he shut the door, he rested his head on the steering wheel. “Maybe I should go to church more often.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by "Roll Me Over" by Louden Swain, hence the title. First time i heard that song i thought about priest smut. And then i figured, might as well make it Dean and Cas. 
> 
> Thanks to my Sammy for editing. Sorry i broke you work brother.


End file.
